Christmas with Henry
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: The snow was fresh and the air was cold but inside there little house it was nice and warm. 5 year old Henry ran down the hall too his parents room and jumped on there bed .Maybe a 4th chapter if i get good reviews Happy Holidays everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas with Henry**

The snow was fresh and the air was cold but inside there little house it was nice and warm. 5 year old Henry ran down the hall too his parents room and jumped on there bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Henry yelled jumping on the bed "Santa came!"he said Neal rolled over and looked at Emma. Who sat up looking at her son.

"Hey kiddo! Merry Christmas" Emma said kissing her sons forehead.

"Mom Santa came and he brang a lot of presents!"

"It's brought Henry but lets go see it!" Neal said kissing Emma "Merry Christmas Em." She kissed him back and let her husband go see all the presents with there son. Neal looked at the room.

"Wow!" he said amazed by the amount of presents.

"Can we open them all now!" Henry asked looking at his father.

"Let's just open the one's from Santa okay kiddo and when your grandparents get here we can open the rest how does that sound." Neal said looking at Emma who nodded and Henry just sighed.

"When is grammy and grampy coming?"

"They will be here in less then 2 hours." Emma said

Henry opened all of the presents from Santa which were basically hot wheel's and remote controlled car sets and a few books.

"Do you like all the presents from Santa?" Emma asked her son.

"Yes."

"I think Santa did a pretty good job getting your presents this year right?" Neal said looking at Henry.

"Yes he did!" Henry said smiling. Just then the bell rang Emma got off the couch and went to open the door. There stood Snow, James, Red, Granny,Grumpy and Lance Snow and Jame's 17 year old son. Everyone new he was named after Snow and James's friend Lancelot.

"Merry Christmas Emma!" Snow said hugging her daughter and the gang fallowed her into the house. All taking off there coats and piling them up in the closet sitting down on the couch next too Henry.

"Hey sis how are you doing?" Lance asked Emma who sat on the couch next to the family.

"Tired but it's the holidays and you?"

"Pretty good been sword fighting with dad." Lance said

"Of course." Emma said

Henry looked up at his mom and dad.

"When is my little brother going to be here?" Henry asked his mom. Emma placed a hand on her growing belly.

"Soon Henry in a few months but don't forget it could be a little sister." Emma said still couldn't believe she was pregnant with her second child at 23 years old.

"Daddy thinks it's a boy too." Henry said looking at his dad. Emma just looked at Neal.

"I thought it would be a boy but I am happy with what ever." Neal said defending himself.

"Henry would you like too open up the rest of your presents?" James asked his grandson.

"Yes!" Henry said picking up his present he read the label.

"Lance and Grandpa!" he said he started to unwrap the present he pulled out a toy Sword oh jeez just what Emma wanted her 5 year old son too have.

"Cool!"

"Here Henry open my present." Snow handed the young boy her present he unwrapped it and there was a story book.

"Once Upon A Time." Henry read looking at his family. He got a few other presents that a hand knit sweater from Grandma and obviously a cool leather jacket from Ruby being completely different then her grandma, being him weird self Grumpy got Henry a teddy bear, and Belle got him a few books. Presents were give around from each adult too Emma and Neal ended up getting a lot of gifts for the baby too. Snow told her and Neal that she would gladly babysit her grandchildren anytime they needed a break and Ruby and Granny said they can make dinner for them in the first few weeks once the baby was born. Emma loved the holiday's especially with her wonderful family everything always ended up perfect in the outcome. She couldn't believe it though she married Neal 3 months after Henry was born and she has had her parents and family and friends every step of the way.

**A/N- Okay thought this was gonna go in a different direction but I like where it ended hope you all liked it please review.**

**Lauren **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I decided on a part 2 So Henry being 5 in that chapter It was the year 2006 and now this will take place in 2015 when Henry is 14. Also to clear up everything I am basically having them all live in Storybrooke most characters rely on there Storybrooke character but it's just modern day stuff if you know what I mean.**

**Part 2**

3 year old Jamie Graham walked around his house staring at the huge tree that his father and grandfather with the help of his older brother Henry had put up. It was nicely decorated by his family and himself. Jamie had been told many times why he was given the middle name Graham but this year he kinda started to figure it out. Graham was a good friend to his mother and father and he lost his life in the woods one day. His 8 year old sister Kayla Ruth was helping their mother and grandmother in the kitchen she was setting the table for the Christmas dinner.

"Can we open presents soon?" Kayla asked. Emma looked at her daughter so much like her she had her blonde hair and green eyes but definitely was just like her father personality wise.

"Kayla you know we eat then we open presents."

"But there are so many presents under the tree for me." Kayla wined. She had her blonde hair in 2 braids and a nice red dress on that Emma didn't even have to force her to wear, that's another way mother and daughter were different. Emma was always adventurous as a child and Kayla hates going outside she likes tea party's and dresses which was why her and her grandmother got along so well.

"Actually there are an equal amount of presents for all 3 of us." Henry said looking at his sister. The boy had gotten taller then Emma and enjoyed spending time with Lance and his grandfather a lot more.

"What ever." Kayla said.

"I wish uncle Lace could have come this year I hate that he had to spend Christmas with his new girlfriends family."

"We allowed him too and he said he would be home for New Years Kayla." James said to his granddaughter.

"Still he should be with us we are family."

"Kayla that is enough now please go help your brother get ready for dinner." Neal said. Kayla took Jamie to go wash his hands and then they joined the family at the dinner table.

"Now that we are all here we can have dinner." James said.

"First I would like to say I am glad this is the 1st Christmas we can all have together even though Lance couldn't be here I am glad that I have all 3 of my kids safe and sound and hopefully it will be like this for a while." Emma said then sat down. James started to carve the ham. The dinner went by slowly only because Henry kept trying to sneak reading his book and Jamie kept trying to throw his food while Kayla just sat there and ate very slowly. Once all the dishes were put in the dishwasher and the table was cleaned off all 3 kids and 4 adults went too the tree to find everyone's presents. Kayla walked up too Emma handing her a small box wrapped with gold paper.

"Here you go Mommy Merry Christmas." Kayla said Emma hugged her daughter and unwrapped her present inside was a small bracelet she looked at Kayla.

"Thank you Kayla I love it."

"Really I wasn't sure Aunt Red helped me pick it out...I payed with some of it with my allowance." Kayla said with a smile.

"Well I love it you and Red did a very nice job picking it out." Henry handed his mom and dad both an envelope.

"This is from Jamie and I to both you and dad,with a little help from Grandma and Grandpa.." Henry said. Emma looked at Neal and they both opened the small envelope. Inside Neal and Emma both read the same thing.

This is a trip for you and daddy from us so that you can go enjoy yourself for a week and be in peace. Grandma and Grandpa are letting us stay with them and giving you any amount of money you may choose to go anywhere you would like." Emma hugged her two sons and looked at her parents.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want this being a huge problem and I would feel bad if you feel guilted into this?" Emma said her mom and dad looked at her.

"Emma sweetheart you and Neal both deserve this it's been a while since you guys had some time to spend to yourself and I love spending time with my grand kids." Snow said hugging her daughter.

"I do too Em and Neal and you deserve this...Gives me more time too teach Jamie some things to know before Henry goes off to college."

"I am still gonna be here for 4-5 years don't try getting rid of me that fast." Henry said with a laugh.

"With your grades kid it will most likely be 3-4." James said with a laugh.

"Jamie are you going to talk tonight?" Snow said looking at her youngest grandson funny thing about Jamie he hates talking but he will talk to himself in his room. It's like he is afraid of saying the wrong things but that's what growing up is all about.

"No." Jamie said and that was all he said for the rest of the night.

All 3 kids opened there presents Kayla got some new clothes and the dolls she had ask her parents for. Henry ended up getting more new books and the new IPhone finally can get rid of his crappy phone, and Jamie ended up getting some games and Lego's from his parents even though he was only 3 almost 4 he loved building with Henry's old Lego's. Kayla and Jamie both fell asleep on the couch watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Emma and Neal both carried them up the stairs. Emma took little Jamie and Neal carried Kayla into her room.

Emma layed Jamie in his car bed and kissed his forehead.

"Mama Santa come?" Jamie asked half asleep.

"Yes baby he is tonight get some rest and tomorrow morning all your presents from Santa will be here."

"I wove yoo mama!" Jamie said Emma gave him one more kiss.

"I love you too Jamie now time too sleep Goodnight" Emma turned his nightlight on and left the room. She walked over to Kayla's room, Kayla had ended up waking up and wanting Neal to read her a bed time story.

"Mommy daddy's reading me a story." Kayla said noticing her mom was standing at the door. Emma came in and sat next too Neal who was reading Kayla the story of Alice and Wonderland.

"What part of the book are we at?"

"Tea Party scene." Neal said looking at Emma.

"Ah my favorite part." Emma said thinking about Grace one of her best friends due to her being good friends with August. August and Grace were now married and had two kids. Poor guy had to deal with Jefferson as a father inlaw. **We all know that if there was no curse Grace would be August's age a little older then Emma.**

"I love it too."

"Alright at the end of this chapter daddy's gonna shut your lights off and you get to wake up tomorrow to Santa's presents." Emma said Kayla nodded. Emma kissed her daughter and gave her a hug then headed down the stairs where the movie credits were rolling.

"Are they asleep?" Henry asked his mom.

"Just about your brother is asleep Kayla is just getting read Alice and Wonderland for the hundreth time."

"I don't see why she is so obsessed with that book?" Henry said Snow, James, and Emma all just gave Henry a look. "Oh come on you guys I mean I understand I was a bit obsessed with my Once Upon A Time book but still." Henry said knowing he was defeated.

"Yeah okay kid what ever you want to believe."

"Can we just put Santa's presents out and then get to bed?" Henry said. James looked at his grandson.

"Henry just go to bed if you are so tired."

"No only little kids go to bed this early."

"You are so your father's kid." Emma said laughing at her son. Just then Neal walked down the stairs.

"What about me?" Neal asked giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing is she asleep."

"Yes the princess is asleep."

"We must be going now it is getting pretty late thank you for inviting us and we will be over tomorrow with the rest of the gang." Snow said hugging her daughter, son in law, and grandson. James followed behind her.

"Goodnight mom thank you for coming." Emma said and her parents left the small house. Henry then carried out all the presents from Santa and headed up too his room.

"Hey Henry goodnight!" Emma said Henry looked down from the stairs.

"Night mom Night dad." Henry said then went too his room.

Emma looked at Neal and he looked at her Once Henry's light went off in his room Neal went to the deck and brought in Henry's new bike.

"You think he is gonna like it?" Emma asked Neal.

"Of course he will he has wanted this for a while." Neal parked the Bike next too the tree and him and Emma headed up the stairs to there bed room. Another sucessful Christmas Eve and tomorrow half the town will be at their house.

**-A/N2- Okay please let me know what you think worked hard on this. Anyone want a part 3?**

**Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Thank you too my amazing reviewers. HarrylovesGinny09, NickStokesCSI11, Pinkcrazyness, 7Seven7, and Meresger, **

**Part 3**

**Year 2019**

**Emma (36) 10-23-1983**

**Neal (42) 3-23-1977 (on the wanted poster)**

**Henry (18) 2001**

**Kayla (12) 2007**

**Jamie (7) 2012**

18 Year old Henry walked in the door of his home. It smelled like Christmas dinner, ham potatoes and what ever else they felt like it smelled definitely like pumpkin pie. He entered where they were all sitting down at dinner.

"Henry!" Kayla got up from her chair and hugged her brother. He wasn't suppose to be home this Christmas but he figured out how to be home he couldn't miss Christmas Eve and day with the family. Next up his mom hugged him.

"He Henry." Emma said still hugging him.

"Mom can't breathe." Henry said trying to laugh.

"Sorry Kidd just can't believe my son's a college kid." Emma said Henry sat down where his grandfather set a plate and utensils down for him.

"So Henry how was your first semester of class?" James asked his grandson. Snow put some food on his plate.

"Thank you grandma..." Henry smiled at his grandma and looked back at his grandfather. "It's been good I mean nothing to hard just been working a lot."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Neal asked looking at his son.

"Neal." Emma said

"No mom it's fine yes I do and her names Brittany she is going to drive here for New Years hope you guys don't mind." Henry said pulling out his phone and showing everyone a picture. She had brown hair but blue eyes.

"She's pretty." James said.

"Deff a keeper." Neal said laughing.

"Henry and Brittany sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes..." Henry gave Kayla this look and she stopped.

"I thought you would have grown up from that?" Henry said looking at his younger sister.

"Never." Kayla said thinking about Henry's first girlfriend he brought home 2 years ago for Junior prom.

"Anyways Henry did you keep your grades up this semester?"

"Yes of course I did deans list."

"That's my boy." Neal said patting his son on the back.

"Can you finish dinner I want to open presents." Jamie said everyone just looked at the 7 year old who was already done with all his food.

"Ah Yes presents and Jamie I have a pretty nice present for your sister and you." Henry said

"No presents till after dinner." Emma said taking another bite of their dinner.

"I know mom you would think I would remember that know it's been a long time." Henry said with a laugh Emma just ignored her son.

After 18 years she couldn't believe how much he and the family have grown. It has been great and she wouldn't have her family any different. After the dishes were cleared and Snow and James headed back to there House too great there son Lance who was too come home late tonight. All 3 of the Cassidy kids ran to the tree, Henry gave his father a new watch and his mother a necklace that had a silver swan on it, not to replace the one his father gave her years ago but just another one to wear. He got his siblings new iPods why was he so nice he had no idea. You would think they couldn't change the iPods anymore but apparently they could. His parents just gave Kayla and Jamie simple presents that they asked for.

"Henry we ordered tickets for me and you too go to London but they must be running a bit late I am sure they will be here by New Years." Neal said to Henry whose eyes lit up.

"really I remember 2 years ago you said we wouldn't be able to go."

"yes I know I said that but I was wrong and me you can go and I think it will be a good time for me and you too just spend some quality time together don't you think."

"Awesome but what about mom, Jamie, and Kayla?" Henry asked.

"Ah we are going to Disney World." Emma said totally regretting that.

"OMG we are!" Kayla said hugging her mom.

"Awesome!" Jamie said. Yup so the Cassidy kids this year got pretty cool gifts.

**A/N- Okay so there is going to be one last chapter and I should have made it the first chapter but I am going to add one last chapter enjoy! Merry Christmas hoping I can get that next chapter up tomorrow or even tonight I don't know.-Lauren :)**


	4. Sorry

Sorry for the disappointment but I decided to just end this story only because I only wanted it to be a few chapters but look for a one shot of the gang going to disney world soon! Thank you to my awesome reviewers 7Seven7, SnowandJames4eva, HarylovesGinny09, meresger, pinkcrazyness, nickstokescsi11, and guest.

Lauren :)


End file.
